1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package device for a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device used as a television receiver and a monitor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Needs for liquid crystal display devices have been growing as professional-use as well as residential-use flat-type video display unit.
Generally, the liquid crystal display device is configured in such a manner that a backlight device as a surface light source is disposed on a back side of a flat liquid crystal display panel to configure a display module, and this display module is accommodated in a thin casing composed of a front cabinet and a back cabinet (see JP 2009-139426 A).